From within
by Spitfire47
Summary: He closed his eyes for a few moments and then whispered into the speaker, "Happy Mother's Day."


A/N: _This idea came to me and it just wouldn't leave. I know it's a couple days early but I won't be around a computer during the time. Read and review, thanks. Spitfire47_

* * *

><p>Lloyd looked at the phone in front of him, it almost taunted him to pick it up and press the damn numbers. He looked around to see no one in sight except some guys in the exercise room on the other side of the glass. Lloyd slowly picked the phone off the receiver listening the dead buzz coming from the other end. His fingers went numb as he pressed in the number and then held the phone firmly on his ear as if he was afraid of dropping it. He waited. Ring. Ring. Ri-<p>

"Hello?" the voice was mildly high, female, with the tone of darkness that indicated the hate of being interrupted from the person's regular schedule.

"Mother," Lloyd said in his best casual voice.

There was an inhale then, "Hello Lloyd."

There was a small silence between them, but this was natural, this was what was expected. Lloyd looked around again before saying, "Have you read the newspaper lately?"

"Yes I have." The response was short.

The breakout kings previous capture was a notorious serial killer who had escaped by using nothing but a shiv, a sharpened end of a toothbrush. The news went crazy but once the breakout kings had captured him in a shoe store then news spread even quickly. The newspaper didn't give out any names except for Ray, Julianne and Charlie's but some credit was given to the 'extra assistance'.

"What do you think?" Lloyd asked it came out more as a request to know then an answer, he silently cursed himself for that.

"That's fine."

Of course if is fine, Lloyd thought dully to himself. He contemplated on whether or not to tell him mother that he had contacted his father, Lars Lowery but he didn't want his mother to hang up on him like she had always done in the past.

"Is there a reason to this call Lloyd?" his mother asked, impatience hooked onto her question.

Lloyd thought, was there a point to this call? Yes.

"I am granted an extended visitation," Lloyd said, "I was wondering if you'd like to come." Ray granted the extended visitation to the cons for the capture, Shea was given a conjugal. There was a moment of silence once again hanging between the son and mother. Lloyd felt his own heartbeat thump in his chest louder than usual.

The reply finally came, "I'm sorry Lloyd but I can't."

Lloyd's heart stopped for a few moments. His brain went numb and every cell in his body seemed to have stopped doing its job. The only time to see his mother and she denies it. Of course his mother never came to visit him but he thought that maybe this time, since he had succeeded in something major- something that made the papers! She would have said yes.

"I'm busy during that time."

You don't even know when it is, Lloyd thought hopelessly. He had asked Ray to put his extended visitation on this day in particular.

"It's going to be tomorrow," Lloyd said in a final attempt to get his mother to come. Another silence lingered for a while and he heard a sigh. He hoped that his mother would remember what was tomorrow, it was an important day for him secretly despite the fact that it was hardly ever celebrated.

"I'm busy during that time," his mother repeated this time in a firmer voice.

Lloyd knew that the battle was lost, he looked to see a guard and Shea standing outside the door. He knew that it was time to go again to shed the con and become the breakout king. Lloyd made a motion then lipped, one- minute. Shea rolled his eyes but didn't protest.

"Listen," Lloyd said, he took in a breath and said with confidence, "Can I just say something?"

There was a rustle on the other end of the line and then his mother quickly said, "I have to go Lloyd."

With that the other end gave a loud click that rang in Lloyd's ears for what seemed like forever. A familiar click that he had grown use to, that he had grown to know very well. His mother had once again hung up on him. He still held the phone to his ear though allowing the dead buzzing sound, the dial tone, to fill his ear -drums then his head and finally his whole body. Lloyd placed his head on the wall he wanted to rip the telephone out of the wall and watch it shatter into a thousand pieces on the floor but he knew that would never happen. He closed his eyes for a few moments and then whispered into the speaker, "Happy Mother's Day."


End file.
